The Story of an Outsider looking In
by twilightjunkie77
Summary: This is a story of Samantha and Mathew. Mathew is Edward and Bella's son who wants to have that special relasonship with someone the way everyone else in his family has. Read to find out what shall happen. review!sorry for the spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

I know that you are probably wondering why I am starting on a new story instead of finishing the old one but hey, the old one is sort of boring to me so if you want me to keep going with it pm me, otherwise goodbye 'Christmas with Bella and the Cullens' thank you and as always give me some love!!! (In the form of reviews.)

Chapter 1 My Story

I am Sam, short for Samantha Cullen. What the hell you ask? Well let me fill you in on my story.

I was changed at the age of fourteen. I was abandoned in the forest outside of Port Townsend, Washington. Found in the Olympic Peninsula, it was rainy. I guess I should have been thankful for that weather pattern but I had always liked the dry, sunny places better. I longed for a family, companions of any sort would do, but I wanted the sense of belonging that a family gives you.

I wondered on my own, drinking when I only absolutely needed to. I hate the thought of taking any innocents life so at the moment I am devising a plan to change this. I couldn't stay in this small town, people were becoming suspicious. Research proved helpful, and I found that I wanted to live in a small town called Forks.

It had an unusual name and I liked unusual things. I was always noted for being random and different when I was a human, you see. I never was one to get my hopes up for things I wanted because usually I couldn't ever get them. One I wanted a family, and I knew there were other vampires in the world, but where the hell are they? And why would anyone in their right minds invite a strange person into their home to try to get to know them? So see I couldn't have the one thing I longed for most because I could never, would never fit in with humans and vampires aren't commonly seen.

When I made it to the little town I noted that I was hungry. Searching through the woods for a hunter or some other unlucky wanderer I caught a scent. It wasn't human but it was attractive nonetheless. Quietly I followed this new unfamiliar smell. I came upon a clearing and low and behold the most perfect person, well man, I had ever seen was standing not fifty yards from me.

He was well defined, I could see from his stance which was surprisingly in a crouch. His back was turned to me and the wind was blowing to me so he had no hope of smelling me just yet. He smelled amazing, though. He was not a human I could not hear a heartbeat and he was pale and obviously he looked like a predator.

Coming out of my little think session I noticed he was no more in front of me and I looked around noting that even if I have only been aware of his presence for a little under three minutes, I missed his smell. When I faced behind me I came to see two gold eyes not a foot away from me.

"And you are?" he prompted.

"Call me Sam." I liked the rough sound of his voice, low and edgy.

"Why are you here Sam?"

"Well like you I came here to feed but caught your scent and followed it." What the hell? I didn't want him to know that. I was just pouring out the answers I wanted kept secret. What if I told him my past which was my darkest secret? What would he think then?

"Oh, but you don't feed off of animals? Were you hoping to find some lone hunter?" his eyes blazed with such intensity, I felt as though I was lost and couldn't find the lie I had wanted to use to cover the truth.

"Yes, I know no other way to survive. We are what fate has chosen to make us and how could you know that I don't feed off of animals?"

"I know because your eyes are red and mine are gold. We can feed off animals and make our existence the best. By the way Sam my name is Matt, short for Mathew." With that he turned on his heel and left. He left me with a new piece of information with which I would ponder over for a while.

I decided to try out his way of living. I came in here a predator of humans and now I would become a part of the natural food chain.

Looking for the biggest animal I could find, I mentally checked Matt out. He is fine! Longish brown hair, sharp facial features, toned body, and hot sexy voice. Just the kind of person I was looking for. Someone to hold me when I was unsure, someone to tell me things would turn out. That's when I knew I needed Matt.

(Matt's pov)

I could sense someone or something near but I couldn't tell who or what it was. I knew it wasn't any of my family, they all had a distinct smell that I would never forget, it couldn't be human because I always have found that particular scent to enticing, but then what did that leave me with?

A snap sounded from behind me and suddenly my instincts went into overdrive. Something my father, Edward Cullen, had said crept upon me. Don't let your prey know you know that they were close enough to be in danger. In other words don't let her know I knew she was there. Slowly I turned my head to see a gorgeous woman with a glazed over expression in the foliage behind me. At super speed I stalked behind her.

She turned and suddenly I asked, "And you are?"

"Call me Sam." She was confident I could tell.

"Why are you here Sam?" I suddenly noticed her black eyes. They had a ring of red around them, she was a vampire, and right now she wasn't exactly well fed.

"Well like you I came here to feed but caught your scent and followed it." She was uncomfortable. I guess even when I didn't command my power to be used it worked anyways. I made people say the truth. No one could lie to me.

"Oh, but you don't feed off of animals? Were you hoping to find some lone hunter?" I said with sarcasm dripping from the words. Somehow I knew she only wanted to feed and be done with it, but something compelled me to taunt her.

"Yes, I know no other way to survive. We are what fate has chosen to make us and how could you know that I don't feed off of animals?" she was confused. She was cute when she was confused. SNAP OUT OF IT!!! I couldn't let myself become like that.

"I know because your eyes are red and mine are gold. We can feed off animals and make our existence the best. By the way Sam my name is Matt, short for Mathew." I then turned and walked through the forest.

Home. The only place I could truly be myself without worrying that anyone would find out my true identity. When I walked in I was greeted by my mother, Isabella Cullen, formerly Isabella Swan.

"How are you? Did you feed, because your eyes are still dark?"

I brushed off her questions with a brief, "later mom." And went up the stairs to my room. They had been to this town before I was born and this had formerly been my father's room. I was closest to my uncle Jasper because he didn't pry but he did understand and he was always trying to help me. Emmett was the one I went to when I needed a pick me up or just when I wanted to have a good time. Rosalie taught me everything I know about cars. Alice just wanted to shop and seeing as I was a boy I really didn't follow that trip. Carlisle mostly kept to himself but I never held that against him because that was the way I was. Mom and dad stayed together all of the time like if they weren't then somehow they would be separated. Esme was so nice, she stayed out of my business for the most part but she was so helpful.

Back to thinking about Samantha, no Sam. She was beautiful no doubt about that but I could also sense she had a deep mind and a dark past. I wanted to figure her out. I would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could not sleep and yet this was the closest I had come in the hundred or so years I had lived with this loneliness, this horrible existence. Tonight I 'dreamed' of my humanity and of Mathew. Now I thought of him endlessly. I had converted from my horrible eating habits. It was easier to be around humans now that I knew I wouldn't be eating them for dinner, or breakfast or lunch.

Back to Matt. I couldn't stop seeing his eyes, his lips. I wondered what they would feel like against my own. Would they feel cold, or hot? Would they be soft or stone hard? Would we fit each other perfectly, our contours matching like the pieces of a puzzle, or would we splinter away?

I wanted to know and I set out to learn more about him. In my one room apartment I made a pact with myself. I would get to know Mathew Cullen. I had his name and if I knew where to look I could find out more about him.

I had used my power sparingly in the past. I could see things about people, things they wanted hidden. Their dark pasts or regrets even stupid things that happened when they were uncontrolled or uncontrollable.

I focused on him, the very essence of him. Suddenly a wave of emotions, pictures, memories; took me over. Slowly I tried to sort through my cluttered brain. I saw things of when he was first changed. A man named Carlisle and a woman named Esme. These were not his parents, more grandparents, of sorts. His adopted parents were a beautiful couple. Edward and Isabella Cullen. They had lived in forks previously and amazingly, Isabella had been changed here along with Mathew who was changed when he was dying.

Why? How could something hurt this mysteriously amazing man I had come to see so many times behind the lids of my eyes?

A crash. Cars, who needed them right? He was broad sided. Instantly brain-dead but Carlisle had changed him. I was glad, without him I would never known how much I truly needed companionship. I know I had always wanted this feeling but I had never needed it, never longed for it so much that sometimes it caused me physical pain.

Skipping some insignificant pieces of information I fast forwarded to when I first saw him, two weeks ago. Haunted by what might have gone through his head at realizing a peeping tom was indeed in the facility I needed to know all he thought at that moment in time.

Was that lust, he wanted me as much as I wanted him, how about a sense of loneliness and no sense of belonging. He had a family though! How could he not feel he belonged? He had no companion as I did not.

Refueled, I left my apartment. True it was 12:30 in the morning but he could not sleep as well so he would be bored as I was. Searching for his scent I found it in the woods by my house. It smelled fresh. "A stalker?" I wondered. I walked along the path laid out for me by this intoxicating smell I was following it for a good hour. I came upon a beautiful house. Tucked away in the woods, it seemed timeless. Particularly though I spotted the light in the window at the back of the house. Piano music drifted to me from that window.

I played the piano! I did not have the money to buy one so I had not played in a while but I always loved the feel of the ivory beneath my fingers. The sound it produced was mesmerizing to me. I looked up to see a silhouette in the window. As fast as I could I ran to the shadows the house provided me with. I was not fast enough it seems.

"So you couldn't stay away?" he taunted me, but I sensed a sense of pure longing in his voice.

"Seems not. Did you miss me?" I wanted to know in all honesty. It wouldn't break me if he hadn't but I knew somehow he had.

"yes." I was still surprised at his whispered answer.

"Me too. I followed your scent again, but it seems as though I am not the only stalker here? You know where I live." I didn't pose it as a question because I knew it was true and if he was stalking me then let him! I wonder if he caught me changing, or even naked.

"You caught me red handed. I have a sort of knack for that kind of thing. I am a tracker, it is my gift, yet I can also make anyone tell the truth."

"That's why I can't keep anything from you! I have a gift to you know, but of course you don't want to know what that little old thing is." Of course he didn't know my gift. I also wasn't planning on telling matt but hell it all comes out anyways.

"Oh I want to know and you can't keep it from me!" he taunted me and in a whisper I said, "I don't think I want to keep anything from you."

With that I stepped up to him and looking at him trying to see if it was what he wanted, I kissed him. It wasn't just a kiss but one of passion. I let all my longing come out, all my pent up frustration let go, he didn't hold back. My arms were around his neck, my hands in his hair. His arms wound around my waist his hands dangling down my butt. I wanted more from this. I took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up a little revealing his stomach. The kiss was warm, and surprisingly soft. He reached for my shirt and with one fluid motion he ripped it from my body. I yanked on his tee and we were both shirtless. I pulled away for unneeded breath and looked at him.

"Shit, you're hot. How long have we known each other?" I wanted him against me again but I also wanted to look at him some more.

"You're not bad looking yourself." He caressed my back with his fingertips. "I think I've known you for a little over two weeks and now we're already going shirtless? We must be horny or something!" at this we both laughed.

Sliding down into sitting position, he cradled me in his arms. I felt whole, complete. Was this love? I hoped so.

(Matt's pov)

Wow. I think I am in love. How did that happen? How did this spark turn into a blaze in such a short period of time? I wanted her now more than ever. I could have her, but we needed privacy. We couldn't stay here with my grandparents, parents, and aunts and uncles sitting inside, most likely watching.

"Can we go somewhere else to finish this?" I whispered. My thoughts were not coherent as I looked at the goddess in my arms.

"My place." She answered in a husky voice. It tested my self control. She wasn't human, but somehow she felt fragile. I picked her up and kissed her cutting off any protests. It wasn't really cutting her off; it was more me wanting every part of her touching me.

I ran as fast as my legs could go. We made it to her apartment in record time. She giggled into my chest as I walked her into the room she called home.

"What's so funny my darling?" the interworking of her mind amused me.

"It reminds me of when a groom carries his bride into their room for the first time."

I wondered would we ever be married and have that memory for ourselves?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I guess I just couldn't stay away from this story for long and I wanted to fill you guys in on something. Samantha was inspired by my very best friend Samantha Copland/twilightchic95. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and like always… what??

REVIEW!!!

Chapter 3

(Continuing in matt's pov)

I looked around her one room apartment and thought, "she should come live with us. I could do better for her." Somehow I knew she wouldn't because she liked having a place where she could go to escape everything and everyone.

"So my dear," I voiced, "is your bed comfy?" my rusty flirting skills were embarrassing but it was okay with her. Anyone else though and I would probably shrink into my six foot three inch self. I know I was taller than my 'dad'. I was adopted, or so that was our term, but that was another story for another time.

"Would you like to find out?" with that she flew onto her bed, that was an invitation I could not ignore.

(Sam's pov)

I couldn't believe after years of being alone I finally had someone to hold. Someone I could tell anything to, and it all happened in a matter of days! Not weeks but just days!

Rolling on the bed with him in my arms, or really the other way around, and his cool soft lips covering my own, I knew what true happiness was. Not the 'oh, I'm having fun with my friends but will go back into depression when I get home' sort of happiness. This was the 'I've never felt like this and I know that whenever I'm with this person my whole world will be brilliant' happiness. I wished we could stay like this, in the sheets with each other forever. Sooner or later though all good things must come to an end.

"That was brilliant." He whispered huskily. A tremor went through my spine. I would never feel whole without him again.

"I know the feeling." I replied, trying unsuccessfully to pretend like I was on the edge of the precipice of the canyon of sleep. When you're a vampire, sleep finds a way to elude you, indefinitely.

"My little carina shall not fall asleep!" he said in playful outrageousness. Suddenly he started to tickle me. He wouldn't stop.

"I… can't… breath!" I forced out between my squeals and peals of laughter.

"You do know we have to start school in a week, right?"

"I don't do school. I just started the animal diet, remember?" I stated flatly. Even if I had wanted to go to school, I wouldn't be able to because I was so new to the veggie way of living.

"You will be just fine! Eight veggie vampires will be there with you and Alice will pose as a freshman with you. No worries for the rest of your days!" he started to belt out the Lion king theme song. I just looked I believe, slightly amused and moderately unconvinced.

"We will see in due time if I am ready for that. I also need to go shopping if I have to go back to school you know, but then again I can see that Alice would probably help me along those lines."

"Alice lives for shopping so don't you worry your pretty little head about that, and we can make sure one of us- us being the Cullen's –will be with you in every class."

"Okay, you know I love you, right?" I said this casually, but I was so nervous. This was the first time (I think) one of us had voiced this. I needn't have worried.

"I love you so much more" he tightened his grip and I felt like we were one body, one soul.

**I know, short chapter but it is too late to add more so deal with it! You're getting something to wake up to at least. Remember to review your favorite story!! It is now 1am for me so I have to go to bed!!! Love you all and give your favorite author some love, because she needs it!!**

**Peace out,**

**Twilightjunkie77!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Can you believe this? Lordy, I can't believe that I have updated four times in the last three days. You can probably expect me to update tomorrow if I don't have much homework. Read and review!!! Thank you my wonderfully beautiful fans!

Chapter 4

My heart soared at those words. He loved me too. I squealed and jumped on him.

"I thought I would have to wait eternity to hear the words you just said."

"So did I. I really do love you though. I can't believe a few weeks and I have the love of my life in my arms. I won't ever leave you, but I want one thing in return."

I got nervous. What would he want? I had professed my love for him, given him my body, and I didn't know what else to give him. "Ummm, what do you want?"

He was on one knee. Holy shit, he was on one knee. Did that mean what I thought it meant?

I guess it did. "Samantha whatever your last name is-"he looked at me expectantly and I realized I had never told him. A dry chuckle escaped my throat, "Samantha Kaitlin Love" I whispered. I had almost forgotten my full name, but it suddenly hit me. "Well then Samantha Kaitlin Love, will you marry me, Mathew Jonathan Cullen?"

I ran into his arms and dry sobbing I screamed, "Yes, oh yes! I love you so much Mathew Jonathan, I want to take your last name." I looked at him and smiled, "under one condition though. We have to live in our own house. I will give you as much as I have and we can move to France or London or somewhere in Tennessee for all I care!"

He laughed heartily and hugged me hard. I noticed the ring on my left ring finger. It had a delicate gold band with a triangle shaped opal in the center, three diamonds on each side. I loved it. Oh man, I finally found everything I had ever wanted, in this life and my human one too.

"Alice is doing the wedding isn't she?"

"DUH!!" Alice burst through the door and pummeled both of us. "How are you going to hide the ring at school? We start tomorrow you know."

"I'm not hiding my ring! Are you kidding me? When is the wedding planned? I want to be in my second year first though. Sorry but I am only fourteen you know." I stated this like it was obvious.

"I knew you wouldn't want it this year and I am glad. We can spend twice as much time shopping for the dress and I can arrange it at the best of the best places. France or Italy?" she said all this in hyper speed.

"France and thank you for not rushing me. Are you okay with it matt?"

"I don't care if you want to wait until we get through with high school as long as you don't leave me."

"Never shall I leave you my darling. " I was shocked that he would even bring something like that up. "Why would you think something like that ever?"

"I was just making sure!" he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, Alice can you like leave? For just a while any ways." I wanted to celebrate with my fiancé" she wouldn't have it.

"I'll be back in forty-five minutes to pick you two up so we can tell the family." I knew tears would have been in my eyes if I was a human. She included me in her family.

"Oh ally thank you so much!" I threw my arms around her and she hugged me back.

"You're one of my three true friends and I will do anything for you and matt. You being the third because I met you last. Now get ready you are about to have the night of your life."

(Matt's pov)

She said yes! I love her so much; I slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her hard. She started talking about Alice and what do you know, Alice showed right up. I slipped out and I went into the corner. The girls talked and I daydreamed of the day we said our vows.

"-matt?"

I didn't catch all of it but with a quick power boost I could sense she wanted to know if it was okay to put the date off awhile. "I don't care if you want to wait until we get through with high school as long as you don't leave me." I wanted her to be with me forever.

"Never shall I leave you my darling. Why would you think something like that ever?" I truly didn't know I just wanted some back up.

"I was just making sure!" I threw up my hands and laughed.

Alice and Sam had a girl hug moment and I was happy. Alice and Sam were getting along!

We got ready. I was in black slacks and a royal blue polo. She was stunning. Her red hair was immaculately curled and pinned, her dress hugged tight to her body, her small feel in four inch stilettos, and suddenly I felt protective.

"Can you change into something that covers you up a little more?" was I becoming whinny.

"No I cannot, Alice will burn me alive. Why are you whining?"

"I don't want any screws messing with you tonight! Or any night for that matter." The last past said to where she couldn't hear.

She gave me an exasperated look, "no one will take me from you and baby I have a ring on my finger. If any retards hit on me I'll kick their fat ass all over the restaurant."

With that I grabbed my blazer, and she grabbed her shawl. I had the biggest smile on my face.

**Hoped you liked it!! Sammie I know that some of this is not in your character but it suits my character perfectly so deal with it babe! Review if you want another chapter tomorrow!! Love yall,**

**Twilightjunkie77**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Bella's pov)

We hopped into the car and I just sat there and looked at the perfection that was my soon to be husband. I was so lucky that he loved me, that he wanted to even be around me! He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"Do I have something on my face," he chuckled

"Nah, I just love you and all that makes you up. You're so perfect, and I don't deserve you so I want to memorize everything about you before you change your mind about me."

He pulled the car over and looked at me with such unbelieving shock that I knew he would never leave me.

"What the hell put that ludicrous idea in your head?" he was very upset, that much I could see. I threw my arms around him and we sat there just taking each other in.

"I love you so much sometimes it hurts." I whispered. It was true too, when he was hunting and I was at home I worried for him even though he was a vampire. I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help it.

"I know, I do too." He felt the same way!!

"Do we really have to go to dinner," I looked up at him, "I want to be with you alone somewhere, besides we can't even eat human food."

He looked at me with burning eyes, "yes," He whispered so low and huskily, a shiver went through me, "where?"

"Our place, the Meadow." He had showed me a place no one had been to for ages. The story was that Edward, his father, and Bella, his mother, had come here while she was still human and they needed to be alone. Now it was our spot to be together. It was beautiful and we always spent a few hours every couple of days here.

I wanted him all to myself but it was too selfish to take him from his parents, all though he was found on the edge of death and changed to be with their family. He loved them like they were really his biological parents and I knew it would hurt both them and him if I took him from them. They were nice to me and I could learn to love them with time. I think.

I was positioned with my head on his lap and him leaning back on his arms. We watched the stars for a time and then I broke the silence, "how did you die in your human life?"

"I was in the woods walking around and I fell down a slope and my head hit a rock. I bled a lot and Carlisle found and changed me. Why did that come up, what are you thinking about?"

"Well I was looking at the stars and they made me wonder, 'what made you and me who we are' I'm really grateful that you are here with me and that I can have you with me." My inter-most thoughts were only safe with him. I guess that's what love is, being able to trust people with something you could never tell anyone else, and being so overly protective it was like they were a part of you.

(Matt's pov)

She never ceased to amaze me. Her thoughts were deep, and they made me think about my answer to the questions. She thought of everyone before of herself and loved with passion so deep; it surpassed the ocean's deepest depths. It was no wonder I loved the goddess, and why I was so surprised when she revealed she thought I was so much better when I thought I was the one who didn't deserve her.

"You will have me for as long as eternity, if you do not get tired of me that is." I never wanted her to tire of me for I knew I would never tire of her so I waited with eager ears.

"Never will I tire of your touch, you kiss, your mind. I will love you and all that is a part of you for forever!" she suddenly jumped up and spun around, grabbed my face between her delicate hands and place her mouth on mine. There was a passion, a fire I had only felt once, and both times she had created this feeling, this moment where everything stopped, but us.

Everything disappeared as we held on for dear life as we knew it. She reached for me and I pulled her close I whispered her name and professed my love. I would never find another so amazing as she, and I never wanted her to go, or for this to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have been really busy and I now have time to write another chapter or two… if you review I might give you another chapter today… alright on with the chapter!

(Spov)

I looked at him and I knew I was madly in love with the man lying beside me. I cuddled into his side and I closed my eyes and listened to the night noises around me. He was truly too good to be true and yet if this was only a long, strung out dream I would rather die than have missed out on it.

"I love you so much Mathew, I want to have you all to myself and even now I crave you more than ever. I know it's silly but I can't help it. You are truly amazing and nothing will ever change my mind or love for you. I want nothing more to have little people but we can't and I never wanted anything like this so it scares me how committed I have become to you in such a short time. I know I would die if you were taken from me."

He had listened to me and now I could see that he was so touched that if he could there would probably be tears running down his face. He took me and held me tightly to his six foot four inch frame.

"Oh Sam, that means so much to me you don't even know," here he looked me deep in the eyes, "I want to get married now but that would crush Aunt Alice's heart. I want little ones too but even though we cannot have them that doesn't mean we cannot adopt a child. We could treat it as our own and watch him or her grow up. We could teach them what to do and hw to talk and walk."

He sounded so exited and the thought put a smile on my face. I wanted this too and I know his family would help spoil this child rotten.

"That is the most brilliant idea! We should do it tomorrow! Oh what have I done to deserve you?!" with that I kissed him hard and we made love until the morning sun shown through the trees.

"Well we will have to learn to control ourselves better in body and souls so let us go and feed then we can find the nearest orphanage and find the perfect child." He chuckled then grew serious. Wow Matt could be serious?

"Eat, and then go sounds like a plan Stan!" I took off into the forest and giggled while he ran beside me and scanned the area for my favorite, mountain lion, and his favorite, bear. I looked at his profile and decided that anything with matt would turn out amazing. We could go into the most populated place and with his preservation not eat a single human. I loved this man so much.

After we had eaten we headed back to my house, showered and changed. I brought my car around the side of my apartment complex and he hopped in. we left to track down Fairview House and Home, the orphanage that we would be looking for our child. A thrill went through me every time I thought or said the word.

By the time we arrived we could here many sounds and saw lots of things happening. I jumped out of the car and bounced from foot to foot. I walked over to Matt and we joined hands and walk inside.

Mpov

When we walked in I whispered to Sam, "I cannot believe that we are getting our very own child. Are you exited?" I already knew the answer to that because she had been unable to stay still and had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You know it! I can't wait and I have the feeling that we are going to find the perfect child today. Let's get a child who isn't to terribly young but not quite old enough to remember that we aren't their real parents." She was so exited I couldn't help catching some.

"I agree. I want a little girl but we can get a little boy if you want."

"Oh no a little girl is fine. I can dress her up and give her makeovers and you can teach her how to play baseball and soccer!"

She had been thinking about this all day I could tell.

"Hello, how may I help you fine people?" this must be the caretaker. "I am Mrs. Myers and I am the caretaker and head of the Fairview House and Home. Do you have a specific gender and age?"

"Hello Mrs. Myers I am Samantha Cullen and this is my husband Mathew Cullen," well maybe a little fib wouldn't hurt and as I looked at her I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay engaged for long, we would be married soon.

"We were thinking, if it isn't too much trouble that is, we wanted a little girl around the age of four or five. We want to bring her up and to be able to remember when she was young you know."

"I have the perfect little angel in mind! Her name is Lucy Elizabeth Kingman, she is the sweetest little thing and I know you'll fall in love with her immediately. She has wanted a mommy since she could start to talk and you seem like nice enough folk to provide her with a mother and a father." She raced off and led us up two sets of stairs and past thirteen doors. I grew more anxious to meet this little darling with every step. Finally she opened a door to a nice pink little room with three beds and three little girls each of whom turned their heads simultaneously. One little girl hopped up smoothed her practical wool skirt and smiled.

Reaching out her hand she said in the tiniest cutest little voice, "hello mister, hello missus I'm Lucy!" she had a smile on her baby face and the girls behind her just waved to us while hiding behind our new little girl.

"Well hello Lucy, it is so nice to finally meet you! Do you know that I and my husband are going to adopt you and we are going to be great friends? If you want to of course!" Sam was practically glowing while she said all of this and I couldn't help but crack a wide smile myself when I saw little Lucy squeal and jump.

"Oh I knew it! I knew it! Everyone always told me that I wouldn't be adopted until I was older but now I have a mommy and a daddy!" she ran over to us and grabbed one of each of our legs and held on tight while tears of pure joy ran down her face.

The other two girls faces had dropped and they looked miserable. I could not just let them feel like their friend was leaving them behind, "Well bow girls don't look like someone died," I extracted myself and knelt in front of the two little girls, "we will bring Lucy back to visit you all the time!"

They perked up almost instantly and all three of them came and gave me hugs. "Thank you mister!" the little brunet said, "we love Lucy like our own sister and I don't ever want to think we might not see her again." She looked to be about six and she was very pretty. The other little one just gave me a smile and she shook her red curly hair, "I think you're pretty." She said to me and I laughed, "Well you're pretty too!" I reached down and poked her nose. "We have to go now girls so say goodbye." Sam was so happy I didn't think anything could bring her down.

"Bye Luce!" the girls all ran to each other and hugged, "we are going to miss you so much!" Lucy was maybe five and she already had most of her things packed. We walked into the hall with Mrs. Myers and gave her our information which she quickly jotted down on her clipboard. Lucy came peeling out with a poohbear backpack and a piglet suitcase. She had a little brown bear in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Let's go!" she was so exited she was bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Okay!" I was so happy to finally have a daughter to call my own.

Well I won't know if you liked it until you review so hurry up I don't have all day!! Critique me and tell me what you like, I need ideas folks! I will update quite soon so be on the lookout!

Twilightjunkie77


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Spov)

We returned to the car and she was all smiles. Oh how I already loved my little Lucy! She had the sweetest smile and the prettiest features. Also she knew how to behave herself. She was a talker I could also conclude, which meant she would get along with Alice. Jasper and Emmett would spoil her rotten and I knew Rosalie, Edward, and Bella would do anything for matt and I's little one no matter if she had two heads and four eyes. Esme and Carlisle would take her places and give her things and do anything to make her happy. She was going to be living the life!

"My little Lucy this is where you'll be living from now on!" we had pulled up to the apartment complex.

"Oooh what does your 'partment look like?? Is it pink?? I love pink! Can I have a pink dress? Oops i'm not behaving myself." She was turning pink with embarrassment at her little outburst and both Matt and I were chuckling.

"Well no it isn't pink, but yes you can have a dress, and yes you are being a perfect little angel!" I was shocked at how well-mannered this child was.

We ran to our apartment and she looked at everything. We hadn't bought a new place yet, but we had been thinking about it. This apartment was just too small!

"Where's my bed?" she asked. She was unhappily surprised to see she had no room or bed. I couldn't blame her.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to meet the family and then go shopping with Aunt Alice."

Mock horror showed on Matt's face, "No, not Alice! She will corrupt our baby girl!" and then he went at her and tickled her. She was laughing full out and it made me want in on the fun, so I ran over to the both of them and tickled Matt, who in turn started to tickle me, and then she was on top of us, and we were all on the floor panting and laughing.

"Alright let's get a move on! I want to find a new house while Lucy and Alice are shopping so we can accommodate all of our things and all of the new things we are buying." Matt looked relieved. I had known he wanted something bigger than our little one roomed apartment. Well now we would both be happy.

"Yeah I get to have parents and go shopping and have my own room! This is the best day ever! I love you guys." She gave both of us a hug and I was so touched we had barely known her for a few hours and she had already said she loved us. I loved this little girl so much and I told her so.

"Baby I love you too." I would have been crying if I could have.

At the Cullen's mansion she gasped and I laughed. It wasn't long ago I had been the one in awe at such splendor.

"This is Matt's parents and brother's and sister's house. Want to go meet them?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" she was so exited and I was jumping up and down with glee. Matt took one look and rolled his eyes. "You two are too much." I hopped out and grabbed Lucy and we three made our way inside. Alice was in the foyer waiting for us and one look at her, credit card in hand, we knew she was ready.

"Is this Lucy?!?! You are so pretty!!"

Lucy tugged on my pant leg and I looked down, "Who is she?" she whispered.

"This is Aunt Alice; she's the one who is taking you shopping for clothes and bedroom accessories."  
"Auntie Alice! Let's go right now! I love to shop; do you like to go shopping?"

Alice was so happy she replied with so much enthusiasm I thought she was going to grab Lucy and run. "I am so ready, let's blow this Popsicle stand!" they ran to her yellow Porsche and I saw them take off.

I looked over at Matt and he leaned into me. We kissed deeply and then I pulled away. "Nothing could be better than this. Now I have a little girl and an amazing husband."

"Ah, no my beautiful Samantha, you have it backwards. I am the one with the amazing wife and daughter."

"Okay so we're both amazing! We have to go and find a house so let us get a move on." I smiled as I said this and in a mock serious voice he said, "Baby let's blow this Popsicle stand!"

We had found it. The prettiest two story house in the history of pretty two story houses. It was a pale red brick with a dome window over the French front door. The inside was painted white, and it had four bedrooms, a dinning room, a living room upstairs and one downstairs, the kitchen was huge, and the backyard was fenced in with nice white fence posts.

"I love it, can we have it?" I could tell he wanted it too.

"Of course it's absolutely gorgeous and I know everyone would love it."

Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like writing and then I didn't want to write anymore so you have o put up with my mood swings.  Well I need reviews and I would appreciate it if everyone spread the word about twilightjunkie77 over here! I only got one review for my last chapter  so help me out unless you want me to stop writing. Press the pretty button, you know you want to!


End file.
